Dancing Queen
by Dr. Fang's Girl
Summary: Bella is in Edward's room when she finds an ABBA c.d. What will happen when Emmett finds out about her discovery? read and review please!


I was spending the day with Edward, like usual. We were up in his room talking mostly about music. I decided to go look through his massive C.D. collection.

"Edward, what group is this?" I held up a C.D. for him to look at. He walked over to me so he could look at the cover.

"That's ABBA. It's a Swedish Group. Emmett gave it to me. He said I need to 'broaden my musical horizon'." He let out a little snort as he looked at the cover again.

"Who?" I asked with a confused look on my face.

"You know the group that sang Dancing Queen…" He said in almost a whisper.

"Oh! I know that song! Dancing queen, young and sweet, only…."

I was suddenly cut off. Edward knocked me to the floor; he was on top of me, his hand over my mouth.

"Shhh! Don't let him hear you!" Edward half whispered, half yelled at me.

"Don't let who hear me?" The sentence barely made it out of my mouth when Emmett slammed open the door, bursting into the room.

"Great." Edward let out a sigh and rolled his eyes. Emmett started to sing.

"Friday night and the lights are low." Emmett dipped low while he was singing.

"Looking for a place to go." He put his hand over his eyes like he was searching.

"Where they play the right music,

Getting in the swing

You came to look for a king." Emmett did his best Elvis impersonation.

I tried so hard to not let out the giggle I was holding in, but it came out anyway.

"Anybody could be that guy." He made his way over to Edward and started petting his arm and batting his eyes at him. Edward shook him off, and came over to me and wrapped me in a protective hug.

"The night is young and the music's high

With a bit of rock music, everything is fine

You're in the mood for a dance

And when you get the chance…"

Emmett jumped up onto the couch and really started to belt the song.

"You are the dancing queen, young and sweet, only seventeen." Emmett pointed at Edward and gave him a sly wink.

"Dancing queen, Feel the beat from the tambourine." Emmett started to shake like a belly dancer. He was shimmying and shaking a fake tambourine.

"You can dance," He pointed at me.

"You can jive," He pointed at Edward again.

"Having the time of your life." He jumped off the couch, wrapped his two huge arms around us and picked both me and Edward up and started spinning us around. When he was done spinning, he put me down and held Edward bridal style.

"See that girl," He started dancing again with Edward in his arms. I just watched, doubled over in laughter.

"Watch that scene," At this point Emmett started jumping up and down.

"Digging the dancing Queen!" Emmett finished his song. He meant to throw Edward down on the couch, but he missed. Emmett ended up sending Edward sailing through the window. I screamed so loudly I think Canada heard me.

"Emmett!!!!" Edward yelled as he went flying through the glass.

I starred in horror when I saw Edward hit the ground. "Are you okay?" I yelled to him. I immediately felt stupid at my question because he's an indestructible vampire. But still, I was so scared!

"Yeah, I'm fine." He replied with a huff. "But Emmett won't be!" He roared the last part of the sentence.

Not a millisecond after Edward said that, Emmett was out of the room. I'm surprised my human eyes caught it. I looked back down to where Edward had landed, but all I saw was broken glass. He was gone.

I ran out of the room, right behind them. I ended up slamming right into Alice.

"Alice, what is going on?" I shrieked at her.

"Don't worry Silly Bella. Everything will be alright." But there was something in her eye that told me something else was going on.

We ran out to the front yard, where the rest of the family was. They were all watching Edward and Emmett wrestle.

"You are so dead…again!" Edward snarled at Emmett.

"I'm sorry man. It was an accident!" Emmett dodged a lung from Edward. "I didn't mean to throw you out the window!"

"Wait! What are you two fighting about? And why was Edward thrown out a window?" Esme questioned, always the concerned mother. Emmett and Edward stopped wrestling.

"It was an accident!" Emmett said again.

"This idiot came into our room singing Dancing Queen while I was spending time with Bella. And when he was done with his little performance, he picked me up and threw me out the window!" Edward explained, while pinching the bridge of his nose.

"For the last time, it was an accident!"

"Wait, so all of this is over Emmett singing and dancing to Dancing Queen?" Jasper asked.

Edward, Emmett and I all nodded our heads at the same time.

"Well that's just stupid! Everyone knows I'm the Dancing Queen!" We all starred at Jasper in amazement. Our jaws hit the ground. Everyone except Alice that is. That sneaky little pixie!

Rosalie was the first one to start laughing, we all followed behind her.

Once the laughter died down, Emmett turned to face Jasper.

"Oh yeah, you think your Dancing Queen?" Emmett asked Jasper.

"I know I am!" Jasper said back.

"Prove it!"

"Fine, I will! Carlisle, hit the music!"

Carlisle ran into the house and was back then less than a minute with Lay All Your Love On Me playing from somewhere inside the house.

"Show me what you got, Jazzy!" Emmett chided.

Jasper started to sing.

"I wasn't jealous before we met," he starred at Alice and gave her a little wink.

"Now every man I see is a potential threat," He threw fake punches into the air.

"And I'm possessive, it isn't nice," He was trying to look innocent and shook his finger 'no' in front of him.

"But now it isn't true

Now everything is new

And all I've learned has overturned

I beg of you….

Don't go wasting your emotions,

Lay all you love on me!" Jasper started dancing around in circles around everybody. Alice had a goofy grin on her face as she watched her husband dance.

"It was like shooting a sitting duck," he shot a fake bow and arrow and Alice and she just giggled.

"A little small talk, a smile and baby I was stuck," he stopped dancing and smiled at everybody.

"I still don't what you've done to me

I feel a kind of fear

When I don't have you near

Unsatisfied, I skip my pride," Then he got down on his knees.

"I beg you dear….

"Don't go wasting your emotions

Lay all your love one me," Jasper started to dance in circles again.

"Don't go sharing your devotion," He looked right at Alice.

"Lay all your love on me!" He finished off his song by going up to Alice and giving her a huge kiss on the lips. After about a minute, Edward had to clear his throat to get them to let each other go.

"Beat that!" Jasper yelled to Emmett.

"Oh, I plan to!"

"I can't believe I'm watching this." Edward said into my ear, as he came up behind me. I jumped a little. He wrapped me into a tight hug from behind. And he rested his chin on my shoulder. I leaned onto him.

"I'm actually having fun." I told him. He laughed a little.

"Why am I not surprised." He smiled my favorite crooked smile.

We were pulled out of our little moment as we saw Emmett come out of the house with his music playing. I didn't really recognize the song but I knew it must have been an ABBA song.

"You're so hot, teasing me," He circled around Rosalie while he sang this. She let out a little playful growl. Emmett then started dancing in front of everyone.

"So you're so blue, but I can't take a chance on a chick like you

That's something I couldn't do." He shook his finger no in front of us.

"There's that look in your eyes

I can read in your face that your feelings are driving you wild."

He looked at Edward and started circling his hips in Edward's direction while he sang that. I rolled my eyes. Emmett was referring to Edward's and I's relationship. I felt a low growl come from Edward and he pulled me closer.

"Ah but you're only a child." The music picked up in tempo.

"Well I can dance with you honey

If you think it's funny,

Does your mother know you're out?" Emmett started shimming again like he did in Edward's room. Emmett went up behind Jasper and started shaking against him. Jasper shoved him away and Emmett started singing again.

"And I can chat with you baby,

Flirt a little maybe,

Does your mother know you're out?" He looked back a Rosalie, and smiled at her. She gave him a wolf-whistle.

"Take it easy (take it easy)

Better slow down girl,

That's no way to go,

Does your mother know?" Emmett was dancing around like a maniac, while singing his own backup.

"Take it easy (take it easy),

Better cool it girl," Emmett sang while fanning himself.

"Take it nice and slow

Does your mother know?" Emmett finished dancing, and gave a little bow to conclude his performance.

"Thank you, thank you. I'll be here 'til Thursday." We all smiled and clapped for him.

"That was very good boys." Esme congratulated Jasper and Emmett and gave them both a hug.

"So who wins?" Carlisle asked

"I do!" Jasper said

"No, I do!" Emmett said

"No, I win!" I blurted out. Everyone just starred at me. "Hit the music Alice!" I started to sing.

"I've been cheated by you since I don't know when

So I made up my mind, it must come to an end

Look at me, will I ever learn?

I don't know how but I suddenly loose control," I looked over at Edward.

"There's a fire within my soul

Just one look and I can hear a bell ring

One more look and I forget everything, o-o-o-oh."

We all grouped together and started to jump and dance around. We all sang the chorus.

"Mamma Mia, here I go again

My my, how can I resist you?

Mamma Mia, does it show again?

My my, just how much I missed you

Yes, I've been brokenhearted

Blue since the day we parted

Why, why did I ever let you go?" We all gave Edward serious looks then giggled at ourselves.

"Mamma Mia, now I really know

My my, I could never let you go."

We all finished dancing and singing. Carlisle and Esme were off to the side watching their children have fun.

"How about we get out of here?" Edward whispered into my ear.

"Ok" I looked up at him and whispered back.

He picked me up and dashed into the house and then ran up the three flights of stairs. We got to his room and he set me down on the bed and locked the door. I laid back down on the bed and he crawled up to me and pulled me into his arms.

"Thank you," I told him.

"For what, love?"

"For giving me such a great day with your family. Well except for the whole part of you getting thrown out a window."

He chuckled. "You are very welcome, my dancing queen."


End file.
